coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3266 (16th August 1991)
Plot Bet takes Vicky back to the Rovers for a meeting with the Ardens' executor, Nicholas Wilding. The Tilsleys join Des and Steph on the canal for the boat's maiden voyage. Steph feigns enthusiasm, only going because Simon isn't around. Ken returns a day early and hears 'The Adventures of Capt Kenny Baaa-low' on the taxi radio. He is amused. Steph gets fed up with Des's obsession with the boat and refuses to help out. Ken interrupts the broadcast and throws the twins out of his flat. Nick tells the Gilroys that Vicky has been well provided for in the wills: the money is to be kept in trust until she's eighteen and she can stay on at boarding school. Alec learns that he'll have to apply to become Vicky's legal guardian as the wills don't specify one. Nick dispels Vicky's illusions of staying on at her parents' house by herself; she'd likely be taken into care. Ken lays into Tracy for letting the twins use his flat. Tracy is relieved when he doesn't mention it to Deirdre. The party leaves the boat when Sarah Louise starts crying. Gail and Martin don't enjoy the day with Steph not participating. Tracy goes to France. Des demands to know who Steph was calling from the phone box. She admits she's been having an affair. As they row, an embarrassed Gail gathers the children and Martin gets them a taxi. Vicky plans to live with her friend Belinda Johnson's family. Steph decides to leave with the Tilsleys. Des tells her that he never wants to see her again in the hope that she won't go but she does. Cast Regular cast *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Taxi Driver - Big Pete Morrison *Nicholas Wilding - Mark Lindley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Bridgewater Canal *Canalside pub - Beer garden *Piccadilly Station - Exterior *Roads around Manchester *Fernwood Place, Handforth - Bedroom Notes *The canalside pub which the Tilsleys and Barnes stop at in this episode was The Golden Fleece in Lymm. The first of the two scenes where the boat is sailing was recorded 2km east along the canal of this, opposite Warrington Lane. *Last appearance of Tracy Barlow until 16th December 1991. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Des Barnes's boat sees some action at last - but is it the sort that Gail wants her children to see? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,260,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 14th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons cutting short the scene in Jim's Cafe where the Tilsleys get ready to set off for the Bridgewater Canal by 11". Category:1991 episodes